


Don'ts

by Xuxunette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/Xuxunette
Summary: Lily tells Severus not to over the years.
Relationships: Lily Evans/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Don'ts

8 - ‘Don’t make sticks fall on Petunia again, please. She’s my sister. Tell me about the school again. Will they really teach us magic? Can we learn to fly?’ 

9 - ‘Don’t worry about your dad, Severus. I can tell Mr Snape I broke the radio. I’ll sneak out our old one from my house and say my mom wanted me to give one back.’ 

10 - ‘Don’t cry, Sev'. And you don't have to hide. It's ok. It’ll be all better once we get to Hogwarts. You’ll be a brilliant wizard and you’ll learn enough magic to build a house near mine. You’ll take your mom to live with you, and I’ll visit every day.’

11 - ‘Don’t go on the train without me, Sev'. We’ll look for seats together. Or at least come find me if you’re late because your dad made it difficult. Did your mom get you your set of robes? I asked mine to buy me an extra one. It’s new and two sizes larger. In case magic makes me grow up too fast, I told her. I can give it to you if you want.’ 

12 - ‘Don’t look like that, Sev'. We’re still friends, aren’t we? Even if I’m Gryffindor and you’re Slytherin. Best friends. Let’s do Flitwick’s assignment together. Meet in the Library after last period. I found a book that I can’t wait to show you!’

13 - ‘Don’t go, Sev'. Mulciber is _so_ nasty. He set that first year girl’s skirt _on_ _fire_. And Malfoy is an awful snob. He only wants you to hang around so that you'll do his homework for him because you’re top of the class in Potions.’

14 - ‘Don’t wait for me, Sev'. I have a transfiguration project that I need to finish.”

15 - ‘Don’t talk to me. I got the message. You go and suck up to your Death Eaters wannabee pals. I certainly don’t want to taint you with my filthy Mud-blood.” 

16 - ‘Don’t follow me. You can keep the Fat Lady company for another year and it won’t change a thing. That’s the last time I warn you. If you don’t stop stalking me, I’ll go to the Headmaster.’

17 - ‘Don’t be. I know you didn’t bump into me on purpose... Well, that’s it then. We've graduated Hogwarts... Take care, Severus.’

18 -

19 -

Always - ‘Don’t forget you killed me, Sev'.’

  
  



End file.
